


The Conference

by Centarious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centarious/pseuds/Centarious
Summary: What happens when the Savior King and Archbishop have one of their famous verbal battles? Well, make-up sex of course.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 364





	The Conference

Byleth was at her _wit's end_. Her back ached, her fingers hurt, and she'd spilled enough ink to stain the conference table black. And for what? Hour upon hour of bickering and fighting and, snapping at eachother that lead nowhere but another document slipped aside to be rewritten _again_. Byleth would have pitied all the waste had her time not been just as thoroughly stolen.

All she'd wanted to do today was steal a moment of respite with her husband after his arrival. Maybe share a cup of warm chamomile tea with her favorite dining partner before their official duties would begin in earnest for the afternoon. She would have taken anything, absolutely anything rather than _this._

Her eyes slipped to her advisor, scribing up another failed document. She nearly snarled at him.

Seteth, glorious, patient Seteth who would hand Flayn the world on a silver plate handed Byleth one with a note detailing how -behind her back, mind you- he scheduled an urgent meeting with the king that must take place _immediately_. Not after Dimitri and his entourage took a moment to settle after their six-day journey. Not after Byleth had even gotten a glimpse of her husband. No. It must take place immediately. Riding boots still muddied, cheeks still pink from the outside cold immediately.

On their way to the conference room, she'd been two seconds from strangling her advisor as he prattled about how vital this meeting was. She may have done it had Dimitri and Dedue not rushed ahead of their group to greet her in earnest. It had been nothing more than a subtle bow between leaders and a lingering kiss against her palm- against her wedding ring, cold and alone for too long against her finger, chaste only thanks to propriety and the tens of nuns roaming the halls to attend evening choir practice, but it was something. Not enough, mind you, but something.

Byleth was ready to sing in frustration at the state of their wonderful reunion. 

After weeks of speaking only through letters, tiring poor messengers and delivery owls to their bones, Byleth and Dimitri were left only to converse over the conference table. Not the softest of meetings, she thought resentfully. How could it be when the nobles spat quaint, veiled insults every few minutes to Byleth's side and Seteth flashed his famous disapproving look each time someone suggested something he did not meticulously approve of.

It didn't help that Dimitri, glorious, beautiful, strong Dimitri who she loved to Enbarr and back was as stubborn as a mule when it came to his kingdom.

"No." Dimitri's voice was firm. "We haven't the soldiers to spare so soon after the war, Your Grace, and as much as Faerghus would bend to assist you, we are near our breaking point. We cannot alot you the resources you requested either. Not with our fields burned during the war."

Byleth laced her fingers. True, there was not much the kingdom could do on the food front but...

"Faerghus fared quite well _during_ the war with nearly a quarter taken away from your current reserves. That small group had even been sent here to the church while it was your base of operations." They'd barely enough men to wage a scrimmage at first, let alone a battle, but they had slowly amassed more troops. More support. She knew what Faerghus could survive on, she knew just how far it could bend.

It was just a matter of bending its king.

Byleth began again, "When the war ended and your respective allies withdrew to their homelands, the church was left with little to no military support, save for our handful of knights who did not perish in the final fight." She withheld the images of the bloodbath within Enbarr and the throne room, all the students, never able to embrace their adulthood before she stole it from them. "The church only lost protection at the end of the war, whereas the kingdom gained it."

A thoughtful silence passed between Dimtri's advisors as he considered his response. After a moment, he nodded. "I will not deny that, Your Grace."

Seteth leaned forward in his chair, his first bout of serious movement in the last hour that did not include looking over denied papers. "So you admit that you have the soldiers to spare and are withholding them." Byleth's eyes snapped towards him, gazing cooly at Seteth, knowing full well where this would lead to. 

Again.

"Forgive me, Advisor, but you're incorrect." Dimitri motioned out the window, to the vast land the monastery shadowed. If Byleth looked hard enough, she was sure she could see the peaks of Dagda from her seat. "Now with Fodlan united entirely under my and the Archbishop's rule I've sent my soldiers to secure areas in former Empire territory that did not fully succeed in our unification. You must keep in mind many of the empire lords and their children did not support us in the war. In retaliation, these decenters raise rebellions and attack poor villages, innocent people, and the faithful. We may have more troops, but they are stretched thinner than they have ever been in the light of our unification."

"If you have so many troops spread across the land, why can they not extend their watch to the monastery?" Byleth asked. "Not only are we in the most volatile area in Fodlan, being at the cusp of all three former territories, but we also have a target on our heads with the new management." She rose her palm. "Also, there would be a great advantage for being in the center of your now vast kingdom. It was an advantage in the war, it can be an advantage now."

Dimitri's jaw tightened. He let out a soft sigh. "There are no direct routes to former empire territory from the church. Not a single one. The only way is through is by going across the great bridge of Myrdon in former alliance territory, a route that has a direct road from Faerghus. It may have been an advantageous area in the war, Your Grace, but this is not war anymore."

"It is a different kind of war," she countered. "One where our peace is wavering and could die at any moment. Edelgard wanted unification. You managed it instead, and there will be countless people who despise the thought of it, despite who leads that union. Countless people who will target the church for supporting you so diligently. Countless people who will target the archbishop's head."

"You have the Knights of Serios. Smaller but still strong enough to protect you until we can spare troops. These villages and towns have nothing. No one. The faithful and innocent will be slaughtered if we send anyone away." Her fists curled in her skirts.

"We _are_ the faithful and innocent." Her toes curled. "Do you forget how many orphans we now house in the town below? How many crippled priestesses and dying knights we house in our dormitories?" Fire burned beneath her words. "Do you know what a single assassin could do in the dead of night in such a vulnerable place, Your Highness? One mercenary?" Dimitri's gaze was unflinching. Unwavering in spite of the coals that darkened her gaze. 

"I've very well seen what one _mercenary_ could do." He said. "I've seen how one ashen demon could destroy a thousand men in their sleep if they so wished- protect even the weakest of men and women and defend against the strongest of beasts. Forgive me for leaving the hands of the church in the hands of someone as capable as an entire army, Byleth-" A gasp tore from Seteth's throat. His mouth shut as Byleth rose from her seat, face hot with frustration and embarrassment. His council and Byleth's own, once murmuring and whispering went silent. 

" _Your Majesty,"_ she said, annunciating each syllable of his title with clarity. "As strong as I was in the war I am _not_ an army. I would gladly give my life for these people who rely on me now, each and every one, but I cannot. Not anymore can I risk myself nor my health- not with what I represent now." She rose her head. "You're hypocritical statement disappoints me. Your blatant disrespect offends me in consideration of the politeness I have shown you and grace to your title. It seems you must have forgotten that particular lesson in propriety in your schooling, but the blame of who that may fall on eludes me. Would it be you the student, or me the professor?"

"Your Grace," Seteth hissed lowly beside her. Dimitri rose his hand.

"No," he said, shaking his head as he rose to stand, ears pink at the tips, as humiliated as she. Regret tightened her chest. "She is right." His eyes slid to her own, a silent apology blooming behind them. "To forget myself in such a professional setting is ridiculous. Humiliating both to myself and hers." He bowed. "I sincerely apologize for my slip."

She sighed softly. Fighting, when this was meant to be a joyous occasion. Goddess, what had gotten into her? She nearly scoffed. Politics, apparently. 

"As do I," she said. She looked around the table, each seat filled with advisors and counsel members looking ready to drop dead. She understood the sentiment. "If His Majesty finds it agreeable, may Her Grace suggest a fifteen-minute recess for us to regroup?"

Dimitri's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "He finds it very agreeable, in fact."

Thank the gods.

Straightening, Byleth motioned to the doors. Nearly every man and woman in the room jumped out of their seats. She watched, too tired to be amused, as the council hurried out of the room, bowing to the both of them before scuttling out like mill worms. She did not miss the collective sigh of relief that came from them, nor the short look of disapproval from Seteth, promising a stern talking to, but she couldn't find it in herself to dwell upon it as the final council member left the room. 

She dropped into her chair like a sack of potatoes, groaning in displeasure at the ache in her muscles and mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose. To think after all that arguing they'd hardly made any headway. 

She scoffed. To think she actually believed fifteen minutes was enough time to at least clear her head.

She jumped at the feeling of strong, study arms gently surrounding her shoulders, tenderly embracing her. "I'm so sorry, Beloved," he murmured. "What I said was unprofessional. Insulting. I didn't mean to insult you- I- I just, in the heat of the moment, and all the strain of not being able to see you, I slipped on saying your name." She melted against his touch, aching back and cold bottom forgotten as she breathed in the familiar scent of conifer trees and snow, even so far away from Faerghus.

Her arms looped around his neck and pulled him in closer. "It's all right," she murmured with a soft sigh, carding her fingers through his silken hair. They'd both said much worse to eachother in much worse circumstances during the war. One little slip would not due Dimitri in. "If anything, our old situation that I mentioned was worse. It was uncalled for for the sake of being so."

A puff of air hit her neck. He pulled away, looking upon her with that stark blue eye, stunning as ever. A crooked smile cuffed his lips. "It was a marvelous comeback, dearest."

She smirked. "I thought so too." 

A laugh barked from his throat. "You've always been too quick-witted for me," he said through a chuckle. "I think the only person who could ever keep up with your rebuttals is Claude, but I believe you intimidated the poor man to run off to Almyra."

Her eyes crinkled as her smile grew. "I see you've been taking lessons in the art of joke-telling?"

Dimitri pulled away from her in mock pain, hand-pressed flat to his chest. "I'll have you know Alois is a wonderful teacher, even if his letters are a bit... overbearing." She chortled at that. She'd never met a man so hilariously unfunny until she'd met Alois, though, that was what made him so charming. His fatherly instinct seemed to only play hand in hand with his corny jokes.

"Although," he continued, hand slipping down to brace the table behind him, "it's always been easier to be more... playful, in a sense, when around you." A deep, warm enveloped in the gaze he showed her. A soft, boyish thing she would never tire of. "I've missed you so dearly, beloved," he murmured. "Every single day."

Her smile softened as she looked upon him. "As have I," she breathed, chest light and airy. Had she a heart, she was sure it would be fluttering as he leaned down towards her, hesitant after their time spent apart.

"May I?" he asked softly, his lips so daringly close to her own. Warm breath heated her cheeks. 

"When may you not, is the better question," she said, pressing against him. 

It was a soft kiss they shared. The kiss of reunions and joy to come, a promise with each breath shared, a swear with each moment lasted that their next separation would not be as long. 

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, slipping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. To touch him again after so long... Goddess. A soft, joyful sigh left his lips at the extra contact. Warmth flooded her belly at the sound, at the fervor of him as his lips pressed just a bit more desperately, just a bit more sloppily as her tongue traced his own. 

He parted for her easily, this dance of control her own as it almost always was, and she groaned at the sound of his pleased moan. After five years without touch, to say he was sensitive wouldn't do it justice. To say she couldn't rile him up enough to cum with only tongue in his mouth would be a lie. 

He pulled away, breath ragged. Panting and disheveled was a good look on him, she mused. 

"Goddess, I've missed you," he said, trailing a large hand up the expanse of her leg. Her knees spread ever so slightly apart. "I've missed your touch," he breathed, chest heaving as he leaned in, lips so teasingly close. "I've missed your breath." His eye pinned her to the seat. His body straddled her own. "I've missed _you_." He said before she crashed against him, feverish from the intensity of the heat that pooled in her gut. His own tongue slipping against her own as his hands roamed up, up, up to cup her breast through her shirt. A heavy breath left her lips, sensitive after the weeks of pleasure wrought only by her hand, never as good as the thorough, loving ones of her husband. 

Her hands slipped between his legs, gripping the length there already painfully hard. He pulled away with a soft, quiet moan. With heavy eyes and parted lips, he panted, looking upon her with all the lust in the world. 

A coy smile twisted her lips, a promise for later.

He let out a soft whimper as she stroked him, eyes fluttering shut. 

Or...

She tangled her fingers in his hair. Checked the clock.

Or what about a promise for now?

She gripped his length, her lips pressed against his throat. "Take me," she uttered lowly, tongue laving against his sweet skin. "Right here, before the conference begins again." A low groan vibrated through his chest, and she felt him lean in against her. Just as needy she supposed. Needy enough to not turn pink at the prospect- or not too pink at least.

A sweet blush tinted his cheeks as he pulled back, breathless. Glancing to the doors, he shook his head. "We don't have enough time," he murmured. "We only have a few minutes."

"That is surely enough time," Byleth protested. 

"Not when I want to fully enjoy you after being apart for so long." Not when he wanted to wreck her and be wrecked till kingdom come. The idea of it almost made the idea of waiting worth it. Almost. 

She supposed he was right. If anyone were to walk into them both, well, on the table and more, it surely wouldn't do good for their reputation.

She sighed.

Damn herself. She should have made the break last an hour. No. She should have told Seteth to damn the meeting and enjoy Dimitri after weeks of being alone.

"Actually," he chimed, slipping from her grasp. She flashed him a curious look- curious until he lowered to his knees, "I wouldn't be against... this." His hands drew up her thighs. 

"Didn't you want to fully enjoy me," she breathed, a dull throb beginning between her legs as he pressed his lips to her knee. Wet warmth seeped through the fabric of her grown.

Through thick lashes, he pinned her as his fingers slipped to find the edge of her dress. "Let this be a premonition, beloved." He stilled as the fabric crested her knees. "If only you'll allow it of course."

In that moment she was sure she'd let him do just about anything. 

She spread her legs.

"Give me a taste of what to expect then, Your Majesty." Oh, and wasn't it such a beautiful sight to see the great king of Fodlan, the Savior King, on his knees before her, gentle, trembling hands hiking up her dress the rest of the way and carefully sliding down her small clothes. 

How Seteth would scream if he saw them. Goddess, she was nearly ashamed to admit that it thrilled her as equally as it did worry her, but it was easy to send focus away- easy to have her attention snapped like a rubber band when Dimitri pressed his lips to her, licking a thick stripe up between her and letting out a moan filled with more pleasure than her own. 

"We must be quiet," she whispered, huffing as he circled her clit, tongue laving at the sensitive bud, licking her raw and relentless. He sucked down hard, an answer to her warning, and she yelped at the sensation. 

He remedied the roughness with a long, thick finger. One that knew just where to go and curled up. Up. Up . Again. Again. Till her hand was at her mouth to keep from making any noise as he sucked and curled into her at just the right places.

She bit down on her finger as he pressed into her at just the right spot, neatly tearing her sense of mind in two. He huffed in satisfaction, the warm air slipping up her thigh, before working twice as hard, licking faster, sucking harder, so much, so much but not enough touch in all the same breath. 

She cracked open her eyes, blurry and teary-eyed after being assaulted with such pleasure after weeks of being without a proper touch to find the most beautiful sight. Dimitri, cock freed, beautiful face between her legs, pumped himself desperately, pistoning into his hips as he nipped gently at her. 

And goddess- oh Sothis- the sight of it had her releasing on the spot, letting out a quiet, barely restrained moan into the conference room. Her legs wrapped around his head, pushing him into her without restraint. She felt him swallow against her, lapping up against her release as her toes curled. 

He pulled away only after he'd thoroughly cleaned her up, shifting her legs aside to pull away and lick his lips, eyes filled with desire. He pulled his fingers from her and pressed one against his tongue and sucked entrancing her all over again before he brought he slickened hand back to his cock, yet to be spilled. 

The dull ache returned as she watched him, kneeled down, pumping his cock slower now, as he closed his eyes, the sight all for her. This moment only for-

A knock sounded at the door and Dimitri gasped, hastily letting go of himself. Byleth scrambled to pull her dress back down over her legs and moved to help Dimitri back onto his feet as he covered himself. Barely having enough time to finish before the door opened. He dropped into the seat beside her and quickly pulled his chair up as far as it would allow. 

She would have rolled her eyes at who came in the door had her phantom heart not tighten so much from the panic of it all. But, even more from the shock of it. The _thrill of_ nearly being caught. 

That would not be a good omen.

She rose her chin to the intruder. "Seteth?" She said. Could he have heard them? "The recess is yet to be over."

"Yes, about that," he said shuffling to the table. "I thought I may consult you about the possibility of extending the recess till tomorrow morning." Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Bashfulness and an equal measure of shame crossed his face "I realize that in my haste to continue duties I have put an unreasonable amount of stress upon both you and the king after he has only just joined us." He straightened his back. "It is unreasonable to expect so much from the two of you when you both are tired after the day's duties. So, would an extension please his and her majesty?"

"Yes," they said in near tandem. Byleth hastily cleared her throat. "Indeed it would," she said. 

"Then I will leave the two of you to discuss any remaining matters with each other." And turned on his heels. 

She leaned back in her seat, "Oh, Seteth," Byleth called. "Remove the nobles from around the conference room," Her hand, once seated int her lap moved to Dimitri's thigh. "There are a mass of subjects his majesty and I must speak about in private."


End file.
